


Pass the Controller

by iiRabbiit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, RoseGarden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRabbiit/pseuds/iiRabbiit
Summary: Oscar and Ruby playing some games before he goes back to the farm.





	Pass the Controller

"Left, left. There you go. Now you- run Oscar RUN!" A loud voice yelled.

"I'm TRYING! I don't know which button lets me run faster!" He rebutted, mashing all the control buttons in his hand.

"We went over this. Double tap the triangle- Aaaand now you're dead." A soft sigh could be heard in the headsets.

The computer displays 'Dead' in red letters and he listens to the girl's yelling in his headset. The profanity continues on as she has to play the rest of the game without her teammate. He sighs and leans back thinking on what he was doing. He was comfortable yelling into the microphone in the house down the road from Ruby's yet when he saw her, his mind couldn't even form a sentence.

He picks the headphones up and back on his ears when the stream of her words finally dies and the screen has a restart option. 

"Okay Oscar Pine, ready for another match?" She sounded so excited for this even though he wasn't the best gamer. She had even taught him for the sole purpose of playing the game with her.

"I am Ruby. Just hoping I'm not going to die in the first five seconds again." As he restarts the game and selects one of the guns, he looks out the window. The moon is already up and he knows tomorrow morning, school was going to suck. 'Well I'm going to be getting so much sleep, aren't I?'

"Oscar c'mon!" "Yeah I know sorry, spaced out a bit."

-

The first time he wins in a match against her he doesn't stop talking about it for days. She doesn't either.

-

"Okay so there's this new game that I've been playing that Yang told me 'bout right? It's called Brawlhalla and it's pretty fun like..." She keeps going on about it on the way home and he gets to thinking about the summer. His parents were sending him to his aunt's farm to go work there meaning he wouldn't be able to have access to the internet.

"You know Ruby that I won't have internet for like, half the summer, right?" Though he doesn't like the idea of it, his aunt is pretty cool and her cookies are to die for.

"Huh?" She looks at him with confusion until she blinks and says, " You'll be with your aunt right? The one with the really big farm?" He nods.

"It'll be fine though because you're coming back next month on the fourteenth? Fifteenth?" She cocks her head to the side as she tries to recall what he said earlier. 

"Fourteenth. I'm coming back by train too, you know, the Beacon Express? I heard it's a pretty nice train." "When do you leave?" They turn the corner to their street and Oscar's house is in view.

"I think around 10:30 am on Saturday. Probably going to go to sleep early the night before." "Well know I'll have to deal with Yang kicking my butt until you get back." A sigh escapes her lips, "Ugh might as well get Weiss or Blake, maybe even Jaune, to play with me just so I don't get totally rekted."

As they got closer to their houses, Oscar found himself looking at her eyes while she kept talking. 'Silver eyes... Ozpin always said those were a rare color.' 

"Well. I'll see you later Oscar!" And she walked across the street waving goodbye. After all, the next time they'd see each other was going to be next month.

-

The train was getting closer and closer and Oscar stood their with his suitcase in hand for the trip. As it arrived he heard someone call his name. When he turned around he was met with a crashing hug forcing him backwards. And all of a sudden, it was just Ruby.

"R-Ruby? What're you doing here?" He was confused because normally she wouldn't get up out of bed before 12.

"Seeing you off of course! You're parents are at work and someone has to!" She stood in front of proudly him, a somehow sad smile on her face.

"Well Ozpin is here to see me off. Kind of." 'He's in charge of the station though so he kind of has to be here...' He thought.

"Yeah well your godfather works here so it doesn't count." She countered back.

They stared at each other until their trace interrupted by the announce that the train would be departing soon. They both started walking their separate ways as he neared the train.

And so Oscar thought, 'Having this perfect moment and not doing something would be a waste huh...'. Turning around, he called out to her.

"Ruby!" When she stopped and turned around, she was met with a brief kiss, not having a moment to process what had happened.

"I'll see you later!" He smiled with a tint of blush on his face and ran off to the train before it left without him.

\- 

On a train sat Oscar, alone, blushing and curled into a ball, a bit embarrassed of his actions and thinking of what he was going to do when he saw Ruby again.

In her room sat Ruby, her face tinted with a shade that matched the tips of her hair wondering how to react when Oscar came back. As she resumed the game, the corners of her mouth tilted up. She couldn’t wait after all for him to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It’s my first piece and if there are any errors please tell me


End file.
